digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperialdramon Fighter Mode
|level=MegaFighter Mode is an Ultra level Digimon in Digimon World: Next Order |attribute=Vaccine, Free |family=Nature Spirits Wind Guardians Metal Empire Dragon's Roar |type=Ancient Dragon Man |from=Imperialdramon Dragon ModeDigimon Adventure 02, "Invasion of the Daemon Corps" 43 FlamedramonDigimon Rumble Arena 2 |to=Imperialdramon Paladin Mode * (w/ Omnimon's data)Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon M4 |java=Junko Noda |java2=Naozumi Takahashi |java2n=(Adventure 02) |enva=George C. Cole |envan=(Adventure 02) |enva2=Derek Stephen Prince |enva2n=(Adventure 02/All-Star Rumble) |enva3=Paul St. Peter |enva3n=(All-Star Rumble) |partner=Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji Jegaru Yuuya Kuga |n1=(Pt-Br:) Imperialdramon Forma GuerreiraBrazilian dub of Digimon Adventure 02, "Invasion of the Daemon Corps" 43 Imperialdramon Warrior Form |n2=(Ja:) インペリアルドラモン Imperialdramon |n3=(Ja:) インペリアルドラモン（ファイターモード） Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode) |g1=Dramon-type |s1=Imperialdramon Dragon Mode |s2=Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Black) |s3=Imperialdramon Paladin Mode }} Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is an Ancient Dragon Man Digimon. It is a form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that liberated all of its power, changing form into the legendary | |lit. "Dragon Warrior"}}. It is an ultimate Digimon that acquired a great intellect by changing from the difficult-to-control Dragon Mode to a human form. It is said that the power to destroy a planet dwells in its attacks. It wields the "Positron Laser", equipped to its right arm. Also, when it awakens to perfect justice, it is able to transform into an even further Mode.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/imperialdramonfightermode/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode] Attacks *'Positron Laser': Fires a huge blast of ic energy from the Positron Laser. *'Giga Crusher'This attack is named "Mega Crusher" on and and "Giga Fire" in Digimon World Championship. (Giga Death): Inserts the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on its chest, then emits all of its body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher". *'Splendor Blade': Manifests a sword of light from its gauntlet and slashes down at the opponent. *'Dragon Kick' *'Dragon Knee' *'Majestic Strike' *'Supreme Positron Laser' (Super Positron Laser) *'Ionic Blaster'This attack is named "Giga Crusher" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Revenge of Diaboromon". (Ion Blaster): Deploys a cannon from the dragon-face on its chest, then fires a gigantic blast of energy. Unison Attacks *'Double Positron Laser': Combines its Positron Laser with Imperialdramon Dragon Mode's to deal immense damage. Design Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is an humanoid version of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, becoming a bipedal version of the originally quadrupedal dragon. Its previous head becomes a chest plate, revealing a more humanoid head, while the Positron Laser on its back is now equipped to its right arm. The DigiCode on its Positron Laser reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Etymologies ;Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode (インペリアルドラモン：ファイターモード) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some uses lack the colon or shorten "Fighter Mode" to "FM". *(En:) . *Dra. From Dramon-type. *(En:) . *Mode. From Mode Change. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 An Imperialdramon tried to defeat but was defeated by the copying monster who took his form. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon World 3 Imperialdramon Fighter Mode can be obtained by raising any partner Digimon's Imperialdramon form to lvl. 99. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is also available as a Red Mega Card with 55/55. Digimon World 4 ImperialDramon Fighter Mode is unlockable with Agumon or Guilmon by doing the "Card Retrieve" sidequest, finishing it with 1 hp remaining and with Veemon and Dorumon by doing the "Seal the Ghost Extermination" sidequest by using a "Defence Rom Delta" instead of the strange figurine. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS Imperialdramon Fighter Mode digivolves from Paildramon at Level 53 and Holy EXP 50000. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is #315, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 320 HP, 340 MP, 174 Attack, 142 Defense, 120 Spirit, 128 Speed and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Mind's Eye, and Economizer S traits. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode digivolves from Paildramon at LV 60 with 90% friendship, but only if you've befriended Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. It can be found at Task Canyon in Dawn, after completing Union Quest "The Challenge From Gaia Origin!". DNA digivolving it with a ShineGreymon can create ShineGreymon Burst Mode. It can also be hatched from the Gold DigiEgg. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode can DNA Digivolve to Imperiladramon Paladin Mode with Omnimon. Digimon Story Lost Evolution Imperialdramon Dragon Mode digivolves from Paildramon, and can digivolve into either Imperialdramon Fighter Mode or Imperialdramon Paladin Mode after the bug plate is inserted. Digimon World Championship Imperialdramon will digivolve from Cyberdramon with 16 battles, with 50% won, 50 Dragon AP and 2 egg reverts. Digimon Battle Imperialdramon is Veemon's Mega form. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 Digimon Masters Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is a Side Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode digivolves from Imperialdramon Dragon Mode if it is at least level 55, and can digivolve to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode once the "Omega Blade" has been applied to it. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Ancient Dragon Man Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Ultra Digimon